Arrangement
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: Riven has been living a double life for years since running away from his title of Prince of Aurora. The one who helped him run away was Mari his arranged bride. Now he has to come home and face the truth, either make his family happy or follow his heart. Though maybe they are leading him to the same thing? Who knows, he certainly doesn't.


_**So this has been on my mind for years to write... So I'm not really giving anything away in the disclaimer like I usually do because I want this story to play out and have people read it and enjoy it. So it is AU I will say that and it will have a few Ocs. Also, this is an AU so it will be different from the real storyline.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Riven**

 **Shirking Responsibility**

For the past few weeks, I had been avoiding a handful of things, one being my dates with Musa it wasn't truly as though I had been doing it on purpose sometimes things just happen and it fucks with my plans. Two being, meeting with a very old 'friend' I guess is what you could call her since we have known each other about birth. Three talking with my remaining family about my responsibility to take over my father's throne, now that one I had been avoiding on purpose for good reason to. The last of the handful would be avoiding my friends at all costs until I could get the throne situation settled. I groaned as I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my communicator going off. Looking down at the name I let out a huff before tapping the top to answer.

"Hello..."I groaned out as I looked at the holograph image of my grandaunt in her finest dress as well as her permanent scowl on her face as she stared at me.

"You have been ignoring my calls." She didn't ask she stated as I looked away rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yes Nebula, I have, I have said this before you started to contact me I do not want the throne. Give it to Anika she is the one that wants to rule." I muttered as she sighed at me rubbing her forehead.

"You seem to forget why I can not do that. Your elder sister is now married to a king and now has an iron clasp on his kingdom. The next person to rule would be you, its what your father would have wanted." She said narrowing her eyes at me as I sighed and ran my fingers through my ungelled hair deciding that I wasn't in the mood to deal with the hassle of trying to gel it.

"I still don't think that I am the fit for it. I would just mess everything up..." I stated a bit nervous it was rare that Nebula didn't get her way and the moment she didn't there was always trouble.

"I know this Riven. Hence the reason I would have chosen your sister if she was not already married now I will be in Magix for a gala at the end of the week. You are to meet me at Alphea that afternoon to be my escort for the evening now I have other matters to attend to. Your father wishes you would at least come visit him before he passes... You should come home at least once before he leaves us... " She sighed out at me before she ended the call, she may be a bitch but she did always have a soft spot for my father.

I let out a loud groan like growl as I fell onto my bed hoping for a few moments of peace but that was not what the universe had planned for me, the moment I felt relaxed my phone let out a loud noise that sounded like my messaging tone. I reached for it from the bed and opened it up before looking at a message from my 'friend' her name was Mari, my father was at war with her kingdom before we where born, his only child at the time was a girl like my sister so he could not offer her as a peace, so when I was born and a few years later they found their next child was a girl they agreed to an arranged marriage saying that our blood line would produce strong fairies and that we would be the perfect pair as well as it would make a truce between the two planets. Not my idea nor was it hers, Mari wasn't exactly into me nor did it seem like she was interested in my gender. Once she called me a misogynistic pig for saying that girls can't be king. Though that was when she was young before she finally started her 'training' as my mother called it. After that we started to enjoy more of each others company, she is the one that helped me run away from my family. Her text had made threats to parts of my body that I was going to need if Nebula wanted the throne to stay in our family.

I sighed and got out of the bed, making my way towards the door that lead out into the common area to make sure that the rest of the guys had left and that it was clear for me to sneak out, without being spotted. Grabbing a jacket I made my way out the door and down the corridor towards the elevator before I was spotted by a fellow classmates but I wasn't so lucky with that once I hit the bottom floor I was spotted by one of my teammates causing him to rush over to me excitedly.

"Riven I didn't that you would ever come out of your room today! We are going to meet the girls in Magix are you coming along?" Timmy asked as he fixed his glasses and panted a bit from running my way.

"I'll meet up with you later I am in a bit of a hurry..." I muttered to myself as I tried to move around him causing him to grip my wrist and look at me strangely.

"You have been acting weird lately are you alright? Musa told Tecna that you haven't answered any of her texts, calls or even answered the door when she has come to see you... That's a bit concerning seeing as how you fought to get her back when she left you last time." He said while trying to read, my facial features that only made me growl and pull my wrist out of his hand and try to storm off with him screaming for him to come back.

"Riven man come on you know I can't run! I'm sorry... Come on I just needed to ask if it makes it better Sky put me up to it!" He screamed at me while trying to reach out to me again until I reached the front door leaving him behind me as I headed toward the Wind Riders hoping to swipe one for the day.

I slipped past a group of guys who were near the key box, I had swiped one a few months ago, just to test to see if they really kept up with keys but no had come asking around for it yet so I have been using it for my own personal usage lately. I was hoping to slip out with a group of students but I doubt that I would blend in with the group that was going to be taking them today so I just turned the key in one of them and drove off towards Magix after reading her last text saying to meet her in a bistro in the center of Magix, just to tell the hostess I was meeting the Ambassador's daughter for lunch. I rolled my eyes at the text when she had sent it to me before I put my helmet on, her uncle was an ambassador to Magix from Hexden a planet know for its magical weapons export. That is where most of the weapons form Red Fountain where foraged.

I parked the Wind Rider near the entrance of the bistro, before taking off the helmet and heading towards the entrance. I ran my fingers through my hair making sure to look at the reflective glass before walking inside while fixing my jacket as well. The hostess walked up to me after the door closed quietly behind me. Her smile was as fake as her bottle blonde hair, but I tried my best to be charming and give her a smile so that way she wouldn't kick me out for having a foul mouth. She looked me over for a few moments before having a different type of fake smile.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked a bit over enthusiastic as she tapped her nails on a menu.

"Um, I'm here to see the Ambassador's daughter for lunch. She should be expecting me." I muttered pulled at my shirt to make sure I didn't have anything on it as well as my pants, Mari was a stickler for not looking like a slob, I blame her mother for that.

"Oh, you mean Ms. Mari? She refused to order lunch till you got here, said something about how it was rude to eat before the guest shows up. I will take you to her, this way sir." She said turning on her heels and walking towards the outside seating, I fell into step behind her while she led the way to Mari.

She pointed to a two chaired table whit an umbrella open above it, Mari sitting down drinking a glass of what looked like water or some kind of no colored soda. I stood still for a moment and studied her, I hadn't seen Mari in almost five years, A lot must have changed for her. Gone was the light blue pixie cut punk style, her hair now looked as though it reached her lower back though it was still the same light blue that it had always been. Her clothing style had even changed, no more studded boots, high skirts, and ripped tights. Now she looked a bit more like a lady in a sundress and boot than the little punk that agreed to help me out. I made my way closer and sat down in the chair in front of her with a real smile on my face.

"Lady Mari, how delightful it is to see you again," I said grabbing her hand and giving it a kiss before she smacked me across the face and narrowed her eyes at me, while I busted out into laughter causing her to shake her head at me.

"You will always be an idiot Riven. Now tell me what is like living out of the public eye as just a lowly commoner you never call, text, or even write you must tell me something about it." She said while waving a waiter over as she adjusted her sleeves.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be... I will say this keeping up the charade has been harder than you would think... I started to date an amazing girl though... she makes it easier to deal with but lately, I can't seem to want to be with her... I don't know if it is because of my father dying or just because I can't hurt her anymore..." I sighed out as the waiter finally came with another drink a few meals causing me to look at her.

"I ordered before you got here, I told you not to be late but oh well. Also if she was amazing you would have told her all of this but I take it you haven't and nor do you want to. Riven... you can't run from all of your problems... Also, your father has been given another few months so Nebula's threats are somewhat empty but I do suggest finding a way to appease her for now even if it means coming back home with me after the gala... Anyway, on to the reason, I asked you here." She said while picking up her glass and looking me dead in the eye.

"And that would be? I know it's not about the throne you made that clear when you helped me leave, I am hoping it's not about the marriage because I can't even begin to think about how I am going to tell my girlfriend about that..." I groaned out while putting my head in my hands as she sighed at me.

"It is about your sister dipshit. Anika is very what is the word I am looking for... it's not upset it's more of distraught over your father passing and you not coming to visit him in his final days or months. She wants me to talk to you, or well to talk you into coming to visit if just for a few moments to say your goodbyes at the very least. Her husband doesn't believe she has a brother as well since you missed her wedding beautiful ceremony by the way." She deadpanned the last part to me as she started to eat while giving me a slight you are an ass look.

"First I promised myself I would never go back, I even told you that. Second I read all about it and heard all about it from Stella I wanted to vomit and cry at the same time, third of course I am real has he not seen the portraits of us all. Lastly, why would I say my goodbyes to that man? He exiled my mother for questioning his judgment? He was a damn tyrant." I asked as I picked at the food giving her a knowing look as she rolled her eyes.

"I am just telling you what I have heard but I do think that you should call your sister... or at least tell Nebula to have her call you on your com if you don't want her to track you down... She has been worried since you left... She tried to get me to tell where you went, I got out with my hair still on my head. Now I am done discussing business now down to the friendliness part of our chats, have you considered my last offer?" She asked while actually smiling at me like she use to.

"You mean the one where after I am done with my training I will the captain of your Gaurd? I don't Mari... I all of my friends will be on other planets and King Sky has made me a great offer you know." I said trying to play hardball with her, just about everything to Mari was a business deal that is one thing she learned from her father when she was young.

"Whatever he has offered you I will double it, free rein of the kingdom, Power over foreign affairs if it deals with safety, your own personal army? I will match anything Riven you know that I get what I want." She said looking me straight in the eye as I put a fork in my mouth finally eating our lunch.

"I'll think about it Mari, I will definitely think about it," I said as my phone went off and I groaned till I noticed who it was from my eyes widen and I bite my lower lip roughly.

"What is it?" She asked worried about me as I gulped a bit.

 _BitchMouth: Who the hell are you with? Does Musa know her? Is she why you haven't messaged Musa back? I will tell her. I will not watch you hurt my friend again Asshat you better have a good explanation because I am telling her when we get back to school._

"That is my girlfriend's friend... She thinks we are dating behind Musa's back... I was hoping to keep from being seen and to have time to explain since I have to be Nebula's escort this weekend for the Gala but looks like I won't have time... Is it bad that I don't really feel that bad about her being angry with me now... I was terrified before but now I just want to get it over with... I might even just come back home with you now..." I muttered while getting up leaving Mari with a small smile and kiss on the hand and moved out of her way before she could smack the hell out of me again.

I left her with a smile and walked slowly to my Wind Rider taking a deep breath just letting it all sink in before I had to go deal with the sharks, maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all I was orginally the one who was to be kind before my sister was married, even when I was young I was primed to be king, I just didn't see the point in being the ruler of a kingdom. I put my helmet back on and headed back towards the schools.

* * *

 ** _Rivens great aunt is another woman named Nebula, I just really like the name for her and it will be described later but she has a very dark galaxy blue like colored hair._**


End file.
